90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Vasquez
Jesse Vasquez is a principal character on Beverly Hills, 90210. He is portrayed by Mark Damon Espinoza. Character Jesse is first introduced as a mature, together Law Student. Although, later this maturity might possibly be masking a sternness and rigidity in life, as Jesse does not react well, but somewhat cold and distant towards Brenda after the animal rights actions at California University. After events of his relationship with Andrea, which quickly escalated, Jesse is shown to have difficulty expressing his fear over Hannah's premature birth. Later on, he is shown to react to the overwhelming change of circumstances of his life by having an affair with another woman. Story Not long after the birth of their daughter, Hannah Zuckerman-Vasquez, the couple begin to have problems while Jesse is away on business. Both stray and confess this to one another, leading to a strained time in their relationship. As the pair began to contemplate divorce, Dylan McKay suggest that they attempt to stop fighting and try talking, which they eventually do in front of the baby. After acknowledging that they don't want their marriage to end, the couple reach a point of reconciliation. Jesse and Andrea soon took their daughter and left Beverly Hills after sharing a heartfelt farewell with their friends. When Andrea reappears in the Season 8 episode Reunion for the group's five-year high school reunion, she reveals to everyone that she and Jesse are getting a divorce. The series ends with Andrea attending David and Donna's wedding, as a presumed divorcée. Trivia *Jesse lives in an apartment in WestwoodWindstruck * In a 2010 interview, former writer/producer of Seasons 3–7 on Beverly Hills, 90210, Larry Mollin, expressed dismay at the casting of Mark Damon EspinozaExclusive: Beverly Hills 90210 Producer Talks College Years, Slams New 90210 (January 2010) Photos 5jesse.jpg 5vasquez.jpg jesse.jpeg Episodes SEASON 4 (19/32) :Twenty Years Ago Today • Radar Love • Emily • Windstruck • Somewhere In The World It's Christmas • Crunch Time Heartbreaker • The Labors of Love • Scared Very Straight • Addicted To Love • Change Partners • A Pig Is A Boy Is A Dog • Cuffs and Links • Divas • Acting Out • Truth and Consequences • Vital Signs • Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 1 Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 SEASON 5 (26/32) :What I Did on My Summer Vacation and Other Stories • Under the Influence • A Clean Slate • Life After Death • Rave On Homecoming • Things That Go Bang In The Night • Intervention • Hate Is Just A Four-Letter Word • Rock Of Ages Injustice For All • Christmas Comes This Time Each Year • Sentenced To Life • Sweating It Out • Hazardous To Your Health Little Monsters • You Gotta Have Heart • Stormy Weather • Alone At The Top • Love Hurts • Unreal World • Double Jeopardy Squash It • Girls On The Side • The Real McCoy • Hello Life, Goodbye Beverly Hills Notes and references Category:Main Characters